dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in Dragon Quest VI
This is a list of characters in Dragon Quest VI. Main cast The occupation title is listed in parentheses after the character's name. Monster Companions, the occupation title is the species. * Hero (Village Lad (Prince of Somnia)): The 17 year old prince of Somnia. His parents were bound into slumber by the Dread Fiend Murdaw, and he left with Carver and Milly to defeat him. However, Murdaw has separated the prince's soul from his body, imprisoning the former in the dream world. In both the real world and the dream world, the Prince lives in the village of Weaver's Peak. In the dream world he is the brother of Tania, while in the real world he merely lives with her to convalesce. His real sister died of a childhood disease years ago. He cannot leave the party and stay at Patty's Party Planning Place. He will find it much easier than any other party member to gain the Hero class. He is called Botsu in the manga. * Carver (Traveling fighter (Carpenter's son)): The son of a carpenter in Port Haven, he leaves his home to travel to Somnia Castle. With the Hero and Milly, he left to battle Murdaw, and his soul was flung into the dream world, while his body was petrified and placed in Murdaw's castle. In the dream world, he is a traveling fighter, who volunteers to become a soldier at Somnia. He soon joins forces with the Hero. He hates carpentry, but his father taught him the art anyway. His MP and agility are low, and his HP and Strength are high. * Milly (Mysterious Girl (Long-lost Sister)): She lives with her grandmother, the dream-seer Madame Luca. Once, she was sold to the Gindoro with her brother Terry, in the town of Felonia. She uses her ocarina to infiltrate the castle of Murdaw. She appears to have already rejoined her body and soul by the time she joins the party in Port Haven. Her style is high, as is her MP, but her HP is low. She gains healing and support spells. * Ashlynn (Runaway Teen (Scion of Sorceria)): A magician from the city of Sorceria, and a descendant of the great witch Ashmerelda. The Dread Fiend Gracos attacked the real city and sealed the dream world version of the city, where the souls of the inhabitants dwell. She is "invisible" in the real world. To rectify this condition, she has travelled to the glass tower in search of Ra's mirror. She also cannot leave the party for Patty's. She has the highest MP, but has very low HP. She also has high style; although not initially as high as Milly's, it increases faster and so will eventually overtake hers. She gains fire-based attack spells, and eventually gains the Puff! spell. * Nevan (Ghentile Prodigy): He inherited healing powers from his grandfather, the Elder of Ghent. He wears glasses, and has a serious nature. He does not appear in the opening screens, but will join in the fight against Murdaw later on; he is the only one who can steer the ship. He gains clerical spells and has the highest MP of any male character, but his stats are otherwise average. He can use a wide array of equipment, including slime armour. He levels at a slower rate than any of the other human party members. * Terry (Swordsman in Blue): "The Blue Spark" is the nickname of this swordsman. He is the brother of Milly, and a resident in Felonia. Terry attempted to rescue her from slavery; but having failed he now seeks to become the strongest warrior in the world. He meets the party several times, but never when Milly can see him, or vice versa. Eventually he enters into the service of the Dread Fiend Dhuran, but Milly will convince him to join the party after he is defeated in battle. He belongs to the Gladiator class, and has already mastered the Warrior class; but in the original version he has no experience as a Martial Artist. He eventually learns skills such as Gigaspark. His combat statistics are all high, but his magic-related stats are low. * Amos (Local Hero): He is a kind and powerful warrior hired to defend the town of Scrimsley from monsters. But one of the monsters bit him, and now he turns into a monster himself at night. If the Hero can obtain the seeds of reason, Amos will gain control over his transformations, and will be able to transform at will. If he is informed that he turns into a monster at night, he will leave the town and can no longer join the party. He does not appear in the ending. His graphics are the same as those of a soldier. * Lizzie: A Dragon-type monster (a hacksaurus) defeated by Terry. She is sufficiently impressed at being defeated by Terry that she will join the party if Terry is a member; but she does not appear in the ending animation. All her stats are low at first, but her HP are unusually high, and increase faster at higher levels. She is a member of the Dragon class. She eventually gains Kazing, and other spells. Monster Companions in Dragon Quest VI are not assigned sexes. Since she accuses Terry of smashing her eggs, one may assume that Lizzie is female; also she is identified as female in Dragon Quest Monsters. The name is an anagram of "dragon" (ドラゴン). * Goober: A slime from Slimopolis. The owner of the arena eventually is sufficiently impressed with the party's skills in the arena that he gives the party a "rookie" slime to train to a high level. * Peggy Sue: Peggy Sue is the dream world version of Pegasus, the legendary winged horse. The Archfiend Mortamor used his magic to petrify Pegasus's real world body, and seal her soul in the dream world. She is tamed by Carver and the Hero, shortly after they reach Somnia; they name her Peggy Sue. Major characters * Tania: A 16 year old girl who lives with you in Weaver's Peak. Her parents are dead. She discovered the Hero and nursed him back into consciousness. She sees him as the older brother she never had, and so this is true in the dream world. She is saddened and confused when the Hero's spirit arrives and merges with his body. * Buddy: A youth who lives in Weaver's Peak. In the real world, he wishes to marry Tania; but sees the Hero as an obstacle to this plan. But he is on good terms with the hero in the dream world. He calls the hero "buddy". * Somnus: King of Somnia, father of the hero. He has a beard in the real world, but not in the dream world. He left to battle Murdaw, but was defeated; Murdaw imprisoned him in sleep in the Real World, and turned him into the Dream World's Murdaw. Both curses are broken by Ra's mirror after he is defeated in combat. After the defeat of Murdaw, his Dream World form is a younger version of himself (the same as the form of Sheila at the beginning of the game) with the behavior of his wife. * Apnea: Queen of Somnia, mother of the hero. She is also cursed into eternal sleep in the Real World, and is the young king of Somnia in the Dream World. Due to spending such a long time in the Dream World, she has forgotten that it is not the Real World. But she does recognize the Hero as her son, even before he has recovered his body. After Murdaw is defeated, in the Dream World Somnia she has the form of a young lady, with the behavior of her husband. * Rusty/'Blade': Leader of Somnia's Army in both worlds. Ever since he was a child, he has not liked his own name, preferring to called "Blade"; so in the Dream World this is his name. Feeling responsible for the "impostor" prince's imprisonment by Keating, he launches an attack on the island of Murdaw, and perishes in the attempt. He is replaced by Franco. In the Dream World he has mysteriously vanished during the assault on Murdaw's castle; he later appears in Gallows Moor, where he causes a revolution. * Franco: A soldier of Somnia in the Real World. He later becomes the leader of the soldiers, after the death of Rusty. He has served in the army since the hero was young, and does not like Keating. * Keating: The Chancellor of Somnia in the real world. Since the King and Queen are asleep, he runs the city on his own, and is disliked by the citizens. He has the hero thrown out of the castle for "impersonating" the Prince. He was himself thrown out after the king and queen awakened. In the dream world he is a wealthy merchant and is imprisoned by the (real world) King after he is awakened. He does not remember his life in the real world. * Madame Luca: An old woman who lives south of Port Haven. As an oneiromancer, she is one of the few inhabitants of the real world who can see people from the dream world. She seems to have helped Milly recover her real form. In official illustrations, she is presented as looking like Baba from Dragon Ball. * Old Man and Lady Soren: An old married couple in Sorceria. They made the flying carpet with the help of Ashlynn's parents. Their neighbors think they are eccentric. * Rubiss: A spirit living on the seabed near Murdaw's castle. She informed Nevan and the Hero of the existence of Murdaw. Her relationship (if any) with the Rubiss from the second and third games is unknown. * Zenith: The king who rules over Cloudsgate Citadel. He holds the key to accessing the Dread Realm. * Isaac and Benjamin: A pair of siblings with the power to create Travel Gates. Mortamor has transported them to the Dread Realm because he seeks to control this power. is the elder brother Other characters * Evgenya and Ilya: A pair of thieves who desire the treasure in the cave north of Amor. Evgenya has an ornament which increases her speed. They are aged in the real world, but look much younger in the dream world, as they did when they travelled to the cave. As the story progresses, they die and are reborn as children in the dream world. * Howard: Prince of the kingdom of Howcastle, the son of King Houghton (ホルテン). He is persistent but cowardly, but cannot inherit the throne until he has proven his bravery; so the king asks the party to accompany him through the cavern of testing. He gradually changes during the course of this quest. He is well-liked by the other children because they often work mischief together. * Ludwig van Swanstone: The young king of Swanstone. He is in love with a princess, who was sealed in a mirror by Spiegel. Not wanting to make a show of the trapped princess as his ancestors did, he has hidden the mirror in an underground warehouse. He does not know the name of the princess, because she cannot reveal it while trapped. * Miralda: The mirror princess, who was trapped inside the mirror 1000 years ago because she denied a wedding proposal from the wizard Spiegel. With the help of the heroes, she is finally released from the mirror. While sealed in the mirror, she was unable to reveal the existence of Spiegel to King Ludwig, until the heroes arrive with the Mirror of Ra, which allows them to understand her gestures. Her original lover was slain by Spiegel, but he reincarnated in the form of King Ludwig. * Unda: A mermaid who helped Rod in Pescado, and became separated from her companions. Her older sister Ova possesses Lorelei's harp. * Rod: A fisherman who lives in Pescado. He sustained an injury while trying to fish in a storm, and was rescued by Unda. He periodically buys fish from the store to feed Unda, and is worried that the other villagers will find her. Upon being discovered by the party, he asks the party to return Unda to the mermaid's home. Afterwards, his injuries healed, he visits the area by boat to meet Unda again, much to her sister Ova's displeasure. * Gerda: A snow faerie who lives in a small shrine north of Mt Snowhere. She helped a young man named Coburn out of a blizzard in exchange for a promise to keep her identity a secret, but he broke his promise, so she froze the village into ice. * Cole: A blacksmith who lives in Turnscote. He is famed for the strength of his arms. He left his wife and daughter behind so that he could see the Sword of Ramias; but he never returned. His last writings can be found at a certain place on the seabed, although he himself plays no role in the plot. * Welda: Daughter of Cole. It is said that she is even stronger than her father. She has a strong distaste for the tools of war, as it was her father's obsession with the Sword of Ramias that led to his disappearance, and so has renounced the blacksmith's art. But she makes an exception for the hero, believing that he will use the Sword against the Dread Fiends. * Seymour Sass: A wealthy man interested in "beautiful things"; he sponsors the "Best-Dressed Contest". * Poseidon: Ruler of the sea, who lives in Poseidon Castle. He asks the party to defeat Glacos, who seeks to seize control of the sea from him. * Isnomor: Eldress of Sorceria. She remembers the legendary spell Magic Burst. * Max Wynne: The aged armorer of Dullerton. One day, he suddenly disappeared and was taken to the Dread Realm. * Tonnura: A man with the form of a farmer. He was held in the Prison Town, and becomes the leader of the rebel army after the hero arrives. * Sledge: Owner of the Slimopolis. He loves all slimes, and seeks to make them stronger. He is currently raising a pair of slimes named "Hammer" and "Goober". Enemies * Mortamor: The Archfiend, who lives in the Dread Realm. The final boss of the game. He seeks to rule both the Real World and the Dream World, and has given substance to the latter. He has also sealed those places which he sees as a threat, such as Alltrades Abbey. He has three forms: an elderly man, a large, muscular humanoid beast, and a disembodied head and pair of hands which can move independently. * Murdaw: One of the four Dread Fiends who was sent by Mortamor to invade the mortal worlds. It destroyed the real-world Alltrades Abbey, and sealed the dream world version. It defeats the hero, Carver, and Milly at the beginning of the game, erasing their memories and sending them to the two worlds. It is presented as the final boss for the first part of the story; it has two "forms", but they look identical a large bipedal newt. Also, the heroes must first defeat a decoy Murdaw in the Dream World, who is actually King Somnus, before attacking the real Murdaw again. * Jamirus (ジャミラス): One of the four Dread Fiends, with the form of a gryphon. It has sealed Medford's Manor. It seeks to lure humans to a supposed "Isle o' Smiles" in the Dreamworld, which it will rule on behalf of Mortamor. Its lair is in the Dream World since the Murdaw of that world is an illusion. It can speak charismatically. * Gracos: One of the four Dread Fiends. A fish-like demon, it lives in the Sea Temple, and has sealed the magic city of Calberona. Since it has few visitors at the ocean bottom, it is sleeping when the party reaches it. It seems overly talkative, telling the party all about its plan before challenging them to a fight. He might be named after the minor Greek sea deity Glaukos. * Dhuran: One of the four Dread Fiends. It has a human-like appearance, and boasts of its great strength (it is the strongest of the four). He has taken residence in the Castle Zenithia, sealed it from the dream world, and surrounded it with a Hellcloud to block access to heroes with the Legendary Equipment. He respects superior strength, and will tell the party of the existence of Mortamor after being defeated. He heals the party before attacking them, since they have just fought several boss fights in a row (including Terry). * Blackmar: Another Dread Fiend, who is Mortamor's right hand, and rules the Prison Town. He plans to marry Sister Anna and implant a demon's soul in her. He does not like Durran, and has him executed for his failure to defeat the heroes. He has imprisoned Klimt, mistaking him for Masarl. He has two Zacomonsters as bodyguards. * Devil's Agent: Subordinate of Mortamor. It is sent to attack Weaver's Peak in the real world, and slay the hero's body. It is extremely strong at first, but becomes much weaker after the hero's body and spirit are joined. Although it has the face of a devil, it is in the skeleton soldier family. * Belleau and Cabot: A pair of Mortamor's lackeys. They try to secure the loyalty of Masarl and showing him the image of the execution of his younger brother Klimt. They are named for the aircraft carriers "Zuikaku" and "Shoukaku" of the Imperial Japanese Navy. * Milargo: An evil wizard who lives in a tower in the desert. He seems to have been human in the past. He fell in love with Erica, and imprisoned her in a mirror when she refused to return his advances. It is not stated that he has any connection to Mortamor. * Nokturnus: The "God of destruction and death", it was summoned by King Grace (who wanted Nokturnus to destroy Mortamor), and destroyed his castle. He is far stronger than Mortamor, and appears at the end of the hidden dungeon. If he sufficiently impressed with the heroes, he will help the heroes battle Mortamor. * Category:Character lists